Foxy The Night Guard
by The-Great-And-Terrible-Papyrus
Summary: Foxy The Pirate Fox is repurposed, to work the night shift, protecting his friends from intruders and ...other...creatures... If you have got any ideas for what you want them to get up to, just PM me!
1. New Job

**Thank you guys for giving me that little extra incentive to make this story. It might be a little short and jerky to start with but I promise it will get better! I hope you like it and ifyou have any ideas just PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

 **I don't own anything except the plot line!**

Chapter 1 – New Job

"Can Foxy please report to the main office" Called the speakers. It was late afternoon on Friday and the restaurant was due to close in an hour. Foxy was sharpening his hook, ready for the new night guard they were getting that night. It was strange that the old fox was being called to the office for he was never used. Little did he know that was the exact reason he was being summoned. He got up and headed to the main office that was upstairs. When he arrived, he knocked on the door with his hook.

"come in Foxy" Foxy entered and saw Mr Fazbear sitting in a worn out chair behind a mahogany desk, he sat down on the chair that faced the desk, the one people sat in when they were being interviewed here. "your probably wondering why I called you, so I'll tell you. As you may have noticed, we have not had a night guard for a while because everybody has heard the rumours about this place and are too scared to apply" He had noticed that but he couldn't figure out how that had anything to do with this. "we, the Fazbear corp, have also noticed that you are functional, yet you don't have a job to do around here. So until further notice, we are giving you the night shift!"


	2. Settling in

**So...this is set during the first game but if this gets popular I may drag it through to the second!**

 **Also note that my Penname has changed to Silver-Freddy.**

Chapter 2 – Night 1

The security office was cramped, but nothing put Foxy off when he put his mind to something. He sat down on the swivel chair and took a look at the cameras. Everybody was there, nobody had broken in so far, but it was only 1am, still 5 hours to go. 'This will be easy' he thought. He didn't know how wrong he was.

 **sorry its so short guys, this is really just a filler chapter. hopefully if you give me enough ideas, they may get longer!**

 **R+R**


	3. Break-In

**Sorry peoples for not updating in forever! I've been very busy with several tests! Also, I must thank The Drunken Sailor for the OC! This chapter is example of what happens if you give me ideas! And don't worry, this might have a little Foxy X Chica fluff in it, but I swear it's not going to be all about them!**

1:47am 1st night

'God this is boring' thought Foxy, staring at the fan. He had been sitting here forever and his servos were threatening to lock up. He was just about to call his girlfriend Chica over the intercom, when an alarm went off.

He immediately sat up and started flicking through the cameras, trying to find out where the problem was. He switched to the stage cam and he saw Freddy, Chica and Bonnie pointing frantically at something just out of frame, looking shocked. He got up and sprinted to the stage, where his friends were waiting for him.

"we heard an odd noise coming from the front door!" said Chica, a little panicked.

"don't worry lass, I got this" Foxy said. He gave Chica a peck on the lips, then went to investigate the odd noise. As he stepped off the stage, he heard a loud banging. He looked over to see where it had come from, as he looked, he saw a group of boys trying to smash through the glass door with their crowbar. The main assailant was about 15, 5"8, with sadistic looking green eyes and tufts of dark brown hair showing around the edges of his black and red beanie. He was wearing a pair of white sneakers, a black shirt and black jeans. His criminal database recognised him instantly:

Name:Johnny Black

Age:15

Occupation:Unavailable

Crime(s):Rape, Armed Assault, Grand Theft Auto, Petty Theft, Breaking and Entering

Status:WANTED

Johnny was flanked by 3...endoskeletons? What were they doing there, it is against the rules! His programming said to detain Johnny and call the authorities and to put those endos into suits. But that was conflicting with what he thought was right. Wait. Since when did he have morals? He thought that he should kill Johnny and everyone who threatens him, his friends and anyone who visits the pizzeria. But that was against his programming!

His choice was made for him when Johnny broke through the window and signalled to the endos to come in. luckily, Foxy was in a place where Johnny could not see him. Foxy jumped out and Johnny jumped out of his skin, his eyes widened in shock as Foxy grabbed him and pulled him in closer. Johnny was shaking by this point, obviously he was not expecting sentient robots.

"What are ye doing here Johnny!" Foxy whispered menacingly into Johnny's ear. His eyes had gone black and was staring Johnny right in the eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I! W-w-what are y-y-you!?H-h-how do you k-k-know my n-name? P-p-please, j-j-just let m-me go!" Johnny was practically crying. Yeah, Foxy's bad side had that effect on people.

" ye see, I can't do that Johnny. I be programmed to protect this here Pizzeria and me friend up there" he gestureed with his hook hand towards the stage "and I have te punish ye" he said with fake regret in his plastic eyes "and I be knowin just what te do with ye!"

 **please R+R**

 **I need to know what you guys want next! What do you what his punishment to be!**


End file.
